


Onion Hunting

by Kalloway



Category: Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Luke, in the tall grass.





	Onion Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



"Why do we have to do this?" Luke asked as he poked around in a patch of grass for any one of the vegetables on his list. Like he knew what the tops of them even looked like. "We could just buy them." 

"We could, if we had the gald," Tear reminded him. "But we don't, which is why we're out here. So we can pay someone's tab at the inn..." 

"It's your tab, too," Luke grumbled. He'd gotten the second dessert though. Every night. All week. It hadn't seemed like a big deal... 

Hopefully he'd find some onions. 

Soon.


End file.
